The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Nov 2017
00:00:31 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:01:18 QUIT Louise Aishi MMD has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:02:00 JOIN Louise Aishi MMD has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:19 QUIT Louise Aishi MMD has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:56 JOIN Louise Aishi MMD has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:02 JOIN Red Razorback has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:09 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:48 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:41 CHAT Louise Aishi MMD: dead 00:22:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'm mad 00:24:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: the toy box judges eliminated the toy I wanted to win 00:24:07 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: they eleminated.. POSHIES 00:24:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: https://twitter.com/Mattel/status/932402938823155712 00:24:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: me mad mad 00:40:02 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:45 QUIT Louise Aishi MMD has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:01 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:51 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:45:05 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:58 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:35 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:53:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:53:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Hart unban me at Amso wiki do not be a corrupted admin 01:27:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: TDL Empire is best empire! 01:29:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:23 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:43 JOIN KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: <3 01:39:28 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: slendy bot 01:39:31 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: love me plz 01:39:48 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: !seen NX Shadowclaw 01:39:49 CBOT SlendyBot: KawaiiPotatoGirl: I last saw NX ShadowClaw 1 day, 6 hours, 25 minutes, and 18 seconds ago. 01:40:37 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: !love kawaiipotatogirl 01:41:31 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: !seen Twixtie 01:41:33 CBOT SlendyBot: KawaiiPotatoGirl: I last saw Twixtie 127 days, 23 hours, 22 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 01:41:39 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 01:42:58 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: korra 01:43:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: oi korra 01:43:05 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: KORRA 01:43:11 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: is shadow online???? 01:44:11 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: do you know where he is??? 01:44:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: I know an ant named Shadow! 01:45:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :/ 01:46:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shadow is gone. 01:46:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's a teoll. 01:46:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *troll* 01:46:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's never coming back here. 01:46:35 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: one more chance?????? 01:46:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: Shadow is a troll? 01:47:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No more chances. 01:47:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: one more?? 01:47:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's trolled us for 8 months straight. 01:47:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No more. 01:47:29 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:06 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: one.. more? 01:48:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:48:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop asking. 01:48:40 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: please???? 01:48:51 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i like.... just got him back 01:49:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:49:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry. 01:49:39 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: T^T 01:58:50 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:16 CHAT BFrit10: anime is great 01:59:57 QUIT KawaiiPotatoGirl has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:09 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:00:28 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:06:09 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:50 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Shadow gets no more chances 02:08:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes had over 100 02:09:32 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:50 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:17:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:26:38 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:30:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: This is a sad, strange little chat! 02:36:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:37:09 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:49 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:39:04 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:52 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Lol. 02:44:20 CHAT C.Syde65: /me waits. 02:47:41 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:47:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess Slendy isn't going to give his usual greeting. 02:48:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat keeps breaking. 02:51:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Poor, poor chat. 02:53:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: I blame Fegelein! 02:53:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It keeps breaking! 02:54:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I blame myself. 02:54:37 CHAT C.Syde65: No, I blame everyone but myself. 02:54:53 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 02:55:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:55:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Or I don't blame anyone. 02:57:03 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:58:19 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:00:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: Then I blame Himmler! 03:00:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Who? 03:02:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chat. Keeps. Breaking. 03:03:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 03:03:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: I am the Antic master! 03:03:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 03:04:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 03:04:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:04:07 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 03:09:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart, Asmo wants to know if you can demote from crat at her Wiki. 03:10:50 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:10:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope! 03:11:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just demote from crat. 03:11:12 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:20 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:11:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Demote who tho? 03:11:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yourself. 03:11:38 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:11:40 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:02 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:23:36 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:24:05 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey everyone 03:24:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:24:08 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:26:48 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 04:15:18 CHAT Aiihuan: Pass. 04:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does keep happening?! 04:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *this* 04:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If this lag keeps happening, I swear I will rage quit. :P 04:15:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: Be lucky there are no more emotebombs 04:15:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: Mario is emotebombing us in Matiyunu chat 04:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: #ragequtting. 04:15:18 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 04:15:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Alex got mad at me for slapping Tabi 04:15:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I quickly got bored. 04:16:06 CHAT Aiihuan: Test. 04:16:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 04:16:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Maybe. IDK. I'm lagging myself. 04:16:42 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:17:24 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 04:18:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Are you good with CSS? 04:18:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was trying to hide Syde's badge in chat because Discussion Moderators don't have chat rights on this wiki, but I can't figure out how. 04:18:45 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: vbyee 04:18:46 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: ye\ 04:18:47 CHAT Aiihuan: Yes - I have decent knowledge of it. ^^ 04:18:48 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: bye** 04:19:04 CHAT C.Syde65: She was the one that taught me some of what I know. 04:19:07 QUIT KawaiiPotatoGirl has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:19:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 04:19:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And you're the one that taught me some of what I know. 04:19:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Once I had learned enough, I was able to learn more on my own using inspect element, though I do occasionally still need help with some things. 04:19:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like a cycle. :P 04:19:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 04:19:59 CHAT Aiihuan: You need to replace his Discussion Moderator icon with administrator one, I presume? 04:20:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: With none. 04:20:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Even though I'm only suspended for two weeks. But then you did say you meant in general. 04:20:42 CHAT Aiihuan: Ah, okay, Korra. Wait a bit. 04:20:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's currently just a Discussions Moderator as his admin rights have been suspended and since DMs don't have chat rights here, I wanted to remove the Discussion Moderator right. 04:20:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 04:21:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *badge, not right* 04:21:09 CHAT C.Syde65: I was gonna say, lol. 04:21:32 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 04:21:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I am your father. 04:21:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 04:22:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: OK. 04:22:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 04:23:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 04:23:02 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 04:23:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Americhino likes K-pop as well. 04:23:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 04:23:21 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:23:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Look, 04:23:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 1524 pings! 04:24:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 04:24:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that's sad@ 04:24:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *!* 04:24:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Well the DM must be very popular. 04:24:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: sNah, it's just the reminder that I'm stuck with all of you for the rest of my Wikia life. :P 04:25:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sI'm stuck with y'all too. :| 04:26:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me bans himself. 04:26:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LO 04:26:37 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: L. 04:28:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me bans Jack. 04:28:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: sDo it. You wouldn't dare! 04:28:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sFuck you. :P 04:28:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :O 04:29:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 04:29:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh great, it's back. 04:29:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 0%. See me after class. 04:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 04:29:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :P 04:30:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, I get it now. 04:32:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edge like died on me so I'm having to use Chrome right now and I hate it. :/ 04:34:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I use Chrome. 04:34:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You poor bastard. 04:34:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :P 04:34:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Chrome is good. 04:35:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Though currently it's failing in some areas because my PC is no longer supported. 04:35:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Safari died on me in 2015. 04:35:28 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: TBH I actually preferred Safari. 04:35:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Get a new PC, Syde. :P 04:36:45 CHAT C.Syde65: It's long overdue for replacement. 04:37:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What type was it again? 04:38:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/231557117079846923/381810743772971008/unknown.png Tragic. 04:39:38 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: And the worst chat ever award goes to.... 04:39:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ...us. :P 04:40:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 04:40:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey Aiihuan, can you check CCC? 04:40:41 CHAT C.Syde65: How come non-autoconfirmed users can get into this chat now? 04:40:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I forgot why. 04:41:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What do you mean? 04:41:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Okay, Korra. 04:41:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Can't they? 04:41:23 CHAT C.Syde65: The abuse filter was edited recently. 04:41:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only auto-confirmed users can join chat. 04:41:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 04:41:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The abuse filter doesn't affect chat. 04:41:49 CHAT C.Syde65: But they can still use this wiki, right? 04:42:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was set up so that only accounts older than 4 days could edit the wiki. 04:42:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 04:43:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, it's still that way. 04:43:35 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 04:43:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It disallows accounts to edit that are under 4 days old. 04:44:02 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess I read some comments and mistakenly believed that it was changed recently. 04:44:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 05:06:46 CHAT Aiihuan: I will look into it. 05:06:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks for the help, Aii. 05:06:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright. 05:06:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good ngiht. o/ 05:06:46 CHAT Aiihuan: No problem. Goodnight. ^^ 05:06:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *night* 05:06:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed night 05:06:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 05:06:46 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:06:46 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ 05:06:47 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 05:07:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nice 05:13:11 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:34:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: !daS 05:35:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Backwards. 05:36:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: (YES) 05:39:12 CHAT C.Syde65: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LhEMrDvkOU&list=LLjx8UVQYSMPoAj5mc0uKFrw 05:40:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: (THINK) 05:43:48 JOIN KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Team Demon Light. 05:43:59 CHAT C.Syde65: PotatoGirl! o/ 05:44:03 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: *kawaii 05:44:05 CHAT Hart New Bob: O/ 05:44:14 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o/ 05:44:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay Kawaii! o/ 05:44:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: =_= 05:44:25 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: *kawaiipotatogirl 05:44:46 CHAT C.Syde65: kawaiipotatogirl! o/ 05:44:51 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :P 05:44:52 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o/ 05:44:54 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: hi syde 05:45:35 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: god. 05:45:39 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i like iceblocks 05:45:50 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 05:45:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: I like Ice Cream 05:47:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: mmhm 05:48:27 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought you liked potatoes. 05:48:32 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i do 05:48:38 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 05:48:38 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: but i also like iceblocks 05:48:39 CHAT C.Syde65: ;) 05:51:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: Syde look an alien! 05:52:12 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: .. 05:52:18 CHAT C.Syde65: :O 05:53:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC_wJ2uZqJ8 05:58:15 CHAT C.Syde65: That video is as old as me. 05:58:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: You're Five years old? 05:59:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: XD 05:59:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Wut? 05:59:34 CHAT C.Syde65: No, lol. 05:59:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I mean the video featured in the upload. 05:59:52 CHAT C.Syde65: But you must have already known that. 06:01:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: LOL 06:09:10 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack be nimble 06:09:12 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack be quick 06:09:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack jump over the candle stick 06:19:37 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: girl: first we need to roast the mushrooms 06:20:25 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: me: *actually roasts mushrooms* 06:25:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I know that song. 06:26:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: My new Icon is dubious 06:37:00 CHAT C.Syde65: I mean the video featured in the upload. 06:37:00 CHAT C.Syde65: But you must have already known that. 06:37:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: LOL 06:37:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack be nimble 06:37:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack be quick 06:37:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: jack jump over the candle stick 06:37:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: girl: first we need to roast the mushrooms 06:37:00 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: me: *actually roasts mushrooms* 06:37:00 CHAT C.Syde65: I know that song. 06:41:21 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me drops on the ground and cries 06:43:58 CHAT C.Syde65: /me comforts Kawaii. 06:45:32 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i want shadowww 06:47:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. 06:53:39 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me has a tantrum 06:55:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad. 06:57:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Very sad. 06:59:48 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: *sobs* 06:59:49 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: T^T 07:10:44 CHAT C.Syde65: /me gives Kawaii a reputation point on Discord. 07:11:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: /me Listens to Beatles songs 07:11:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Nice. 07:12:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: "A day in the life" 07:13:05 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: T^T 07:14:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Your first reputation point on Discord, according to your profile! :D 07:14:43 CHAT Hart New Bob: http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beatles:With_A_Little_Help_From_My_Friends 07:14:52 CHAT C.Syde65: XD. 07:18:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: GTG o/ 07:19:48 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 07:20:31 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 07:21:52 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: wait 07:21:53 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: syde 07:21:59 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: why are you mod? 07:23:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Suspended for two weeks. 07:23:54 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i want to be mod, but im a "bad mod" 07:25:10 CHAT C.Syde65: Technically I'm an admin, but I have to wait 2 weeks to be one again. 07:25:24 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: lol 07:25:33 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: at least you have a role 07:25:42 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i feel helpless XD 07:25:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't feel helpless. 07:26:18 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: once there was a spammer, and no one was on chat do i couldnt ban/kick them lmao 07:26:31 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: *and i 07:47:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: why are you mod? 07:47:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Suspended for two weeks. 07:47:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i want to be mod, but im a "bad mod" 07:47:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Technically I'm an admin, but I have to wait 2 weeks to be one again. 07:47:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: lol 07:47:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: at least you have a role 07:47:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i feel helpless XD 07:47:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't feel helpless. 07:47:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: once there was a spammer, and no one was on chat do i couldnt ban/kick them lmao 07:51:57 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 07:52:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey James! o/ 07:52:37 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 07:53:11 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: HEY JAMZES 07:53:12 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: JAMES 07:53:13 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: kE 07:54:18 CHAT Jamesb1: Hey 07:54:20 CHAT Jamesb1: Umm 07:54:22 CHAT Jamesb1: Caps 07:54:38 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: .... 07:54:46 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: T^T 07:54:58 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: lol im so done with life 07:55:18 CHAT Jamesb1: Sorry but its the law 07:55:21 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me jumps off a bridge lol 07:55:30 CHAT Jamesb1: .... 07:55:35 CHAT Jamesb1: ;( 07:55:44 CHAT Jamesb1: Dark 07:55:52 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: her last words: I DUN GIVE A FUK ABOUT CAPS 07:56:38 CHAT Jamesb1: Sad 07:57:48 CHAT Jamesb1: Buut i had to enforce the law ;-; 07:58:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Shit. 07:58:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I think it's against the rules to do suicide jokes actually. 07:58:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Let's see. 07:59:08 CHAT Jamesb1: Oh yeh, thats against the law 07:59:09 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: lmfao 07:59:13 CHAT C.Syde65: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LhEMrDvkOU&list=LLjx8UVQYSMPoAj5mc0uKFrw 07:59:15 CHAT Jamesb1: Sorry kpg 07:59:23 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: hm 08:00:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Jack. 08:00:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ? 08:00:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe that would bring something of interest to you. 08:00:48 CHAT C.Syde65: (Why did my connection have to die just then) 08:00:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Annoys me when that happens. 08:01:32 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:01:33 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 08:01:39 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:02:06 CHAT Jamesb1: Rip 08:02:23 CHAT C.Syde65: wb AD and Hames! o/ 08:02:38 CHAT Jamesb1: Hey aiihuan o/ 08:02:41 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi! 08:03:42 CHAT C.Syde65: PM for AD. 08:04:00 CHAT Aiihuan: I responded. 08:04:02 CHAT C.Syde65: big Get off the stage! 08:04:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Mr. Krabs reference. 08:04:41 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:06:13 CHAT C.Syde65: PM faulty again, or you didn't respond? :P 08:09:25 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 08:12:16 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:16:32 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me is lonley 08:16:46 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me eats a potato because shes lonley 08:17:10 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me eats a potato while looking at the (shadow) thing because shes lonley 08:17:22 CHAT C.Syde65: ;( 08:17:55 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me cries while eating a potato while looking at the (shadow) thing because shes lonley 08:18:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Does anyone else ever get spam messages? 08:18:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Messages in their spam folder? 08:24:40 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:25:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Syde, I was looking at maps and I found out your country still arrests people for blasphemy. :P 08:25:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Blasphemy? 08:25:54 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: blasphemy? 08:25:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Man I'm dumb. 08:26:00 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know what that is. 08:26:18 CHAT C.Syde65: I learned a lot of things later than most people did. 08:26:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Partly because I was introduced to social media at a later age than a lot of people. 08:27:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Blasphemy is considered saying things against God. The problem with the laws is that they are often vague and can lead to imprisonment (like in Russia) to even death (like in Iran). 08:27:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *or 08:27:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Shit. 08:28:05 CHAT C.Syde65: What about this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LhEMrDvkOU Did you watch this? 08:28:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes, I did. 08:28:26 CHAT C.Syde65: What did you think? 08:28:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Really good actually. 08:31:48 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: SYDE 08:32:16 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: do you know what wikis shadow goes on?? 08:32:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sorry to say that I do not. 08:57:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Blasphemy is considered saying things against God. The problem with the laws is that they are often vague and can lead to imprisonment (like in Russia) to even death (like in Iran). 08:57:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *or 08:57:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Shit. 08:57:29 CHAT C.Syde65: What about this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LhEMrDvkOU Did you watch this? 08:57:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes, I did. 08:57:29 CHAT C.Syde65: What did you think? 08:57:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Really good actually. 08:57:29 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: SYDE 08:57:29 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: do you know what wikis shadow goes on?? 09:01:33 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:03:05 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 09:03:42 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 09:03:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: /o 09:04:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: o/ 09:13:00 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 09:13:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Back again? 09:13:26 CHAT C.Syde65: :P 09:13:34 CHAT Aiihuan: Indeed. : p 09:13:42 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 09:20:47 CHAT Jamesb1: whats up everyone? 09:22:37 CHAT C.Syde65: s Test. 09:22:43 CHAT C.Syde65: small Test. 09:23:56 CHAT C.Syde65: You know I wonder if it would be possible to get a bot to detect all caps and kick users who post sentences with five consecutive words with all caps. 09:25:13 CHAT Jamesb1: idk 09:26:12 CHAT C.Syde65: small SMALL CAPS EVERYWHERE. 09:26:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Only that only works with chat tags. 09:26:58 CHAT Jamesb1: smallstests 09:27:11 CHAT Jamesb1: tinytest 09:27:13 CHAT Jamesb1: sad 09:27:28 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: smallcapsTest. 09:27:37 CHAT Jamesb1: capshi 09:27:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: capTest. 09:27:49 CHAT C.Syde65: [caps] [small] 09:27:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh wait. 09:27:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: capssmallTest. 09:28:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: capsTest.small 09:28:17 CHAT C.Syde65: What was I doing? 09:28:23 CHAT C.Syde65: I should have remembered. 09:28:27 CHAT Jamesb1: bigBig/big and smallsmall/small 09:28:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Caps have to be manual. 09:28:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: smallTEST. 09:28:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :P 09:29:26 CHAT Jamesb1: SMALLAAAAH 09:29:31 CHAT Jamesb1: damn 09:29:39 KICK Jamesb1 has been kicked by Jamesb1. 09:29:40 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 09:29:45 CHAT Jamesb1: caps James 09:29:47 CHAT Jamesb1: sorry 09:30:42 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 09:30:56 CHAT Jamesb1: !speak hi 09:30:56 CBOT Ninja5Bot: hi 09:31:05 CHAT Jamesb1: !speak I am jack 09:31:05 CBOT Ninja5Bot: I am jack 09:31:07 CHAT Jamesb1: ah 09:31:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Self-kicking is fun. 09:31:58 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Jamesb1 09:31:58 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jamesb1, I'd give you a 5/10. 09:32:04 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Aiihuan 09:32:05 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jamesb1, I'd give Aiihuan a 10/10. 09:32:10 CHAT Jamesb1: o.o 09:32:12 CHAT C.Syde65: !rate C.Syde65 09:32:13 CBOT Ninja5Bot: C.Syde65, I'd give you a 5/10. 09:32:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Well fuck! 09:32:29 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 09:32:30 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jamesb1, I'd give Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls a 2/10. 09:32:35 CHAT Jamesb1: :o 09:32:39 CHAT C.Syde65: :o 09:32:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :O 09:33:01 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate KawaiiPotatoGirl 09:33:01 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jamesb1, I'd give KawaiiPotatoGirl a 7/10. 09:33:42 CHAT C.Syde65: It's a common belief that redheads have a lower pain tolerance than non-redheads. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2n9m24 09:34:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Personally I think it's more up to the person. 09:36:23 CHAT Jamesb1: tf http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89738 09:37:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Do you know that guy? 2016 04 23